Mi vida con un chico millonario
by chibii.mendoza
Summary: <html><head></head>La vida de Lucy siempre ha sido llena de lujos,pero ella no se cree mejor que nadie por do comienza a cambiar cuando su padre está a punto de perder la empresa que tantas riquezas les ha dado, su padre en su afán de mantener esa empresa obliga a su hija de solo 19 años de edad a cy al escuchar todo esto acepta casarse con aquel chico que es todo lo contrario a ella.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿Casarme?

Yo soy Lucy, tengo 19 años, siempre he pensado que el dinero no es la gran cosa, a pesar de que siempre he estado rodeada por él. En estos momentos yo estoy sufriendo, no puedo evitar estar triste ya que, mi madre… ella murió hace 9 años exactamente, murió por causa de una enfermedad, no podré olvidar nunca sus últimas palabras... "Hija, prométeme que siempre serás humilde, que siempre sabrás valorar más a una persona que al dinero…" y desde entonces eso es lo que he hecho…el dinero no me importa…

Erza: Lucy, por fin terminamos la escuela media, ¿no estas emocionada?

Erza Scarlet es mi mejor amiga, por fin hemos terminado la escuela media, ahora solo nos queda un reto más: la universidad…

Lucy: La verdad no estoy emocionada, es solo un paso más para ser adultas…

Erza: ¬¬ tu siempre tan madura…

Lucy: Olvídalo, mejor disfrutemos de lo que resta de este día.

Erza: Cierto, mañana me iré al Reino Unido para estudiar modelaje… no entiendo por qué tengo que irme tan pronto…

Lucy: Solo tienes que hacerlo, es lo que tu quieres.

Erza: Bien… te voy a extrañar mucho…

Lucy: Yo también…

Le di un fuerte abrazo, realmente no sé qué hare sin ella los próximos años…  
>Paso rápido el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba despidiendo a Erza en el aeropuerto, ella lloraba como una pequeña niña, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas al ver a mi mejor amiga así… ella subió al avión que la llevaría a cumplir su sueño…yo planeaba hacer lo mismo y cumplir el mio… pero no me esperaba aquella noticia que arruinaría mis planes…<p>

Papá: Hija, debo decirte algo importante..

Lucy: Si claro, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Papá: Vamos a mi estudio.

Fuimos al estudio, mi padre es el dueño de una empresa constructora muy importante, es por eso que siempre he estado acompañada del dinero…

Papá: Hija, veras, la empresa no ha estado muy bien que digamos… la verdad, muchos de los trabajadores han renunciado dejando las instalaciones sin personal… estamos en quiebra…

Lucy: ¿Qué?

¿Quiebra?, ¿es en serio?...

Papá: Si, si no hago algo pronto perderé la empresa…

Lucy: Papá… no se que decirte… yo…

Papá: Solo hay una persona que puede salvar esta empresa…

Lucy: ¿En serio?, ¿Quién es?

Papá: Eres tu.

Lucy: ¿Qué?, ¿yo?

Papá: Si, tu.

Lucy: Pero… ¿Cómo?

Papá: Debes casarte, un colega, jefe de otra gran empresa tiene un hijo, el me dio la idea, casar a nuestros hijos para así unificar las empresas y convertirlas en la mejor de todas…espero que aceptes esto…

Lucy: ¿Pero como se te ocurre?, acabo de terminar la escuela media, tengo solo 19 años…¿Por qué quieres que…?

Papá: Por favor… esta empresa es lo único que hace que te pueda dar la vida que te mereces… por favor, acepta este compromiso…hazlo por mi…

Dios mio, ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

Lucy: Esta bien, lo hare por ti…

Mi padre fue a abrazarme…agradeciéndome lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por el…

Papá: Le avisare a mi colega…

Lucy: Mínimo… ¿podrías decirme quien es la persona con la que me… voy a casar?

Papá: Si, mira, aquí tengo una foto que me envió mi colega, este es su hijo…

Mire la foto y quede impactada… dios… este chico es lindo… . .full.

Papá: Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, tiene 21 años…Bueno, ahora ire a avisarle a mi colega.

Mi padre se fue dejándome sola en el estudio…

(TN): Gray Fullbuster… Yo ya acepte pero…¿tu estarás de acuerdo con esto?...

Capitulo 1 Fin


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Un beso

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que mi padre me pidió que me casara para salvar su empresa, el acepto el compromiso y por mi mente han pasado tantas preguntas "¿Qué pasara con mi vida después de esto?, ¿En verdad poder hacerlo?"… Estaba confundida, solo a mi padre se le ocurriría algo como esto…

Papá: Lucy, ya se ha decidido, tu y Gray Fullbuster se verán en un restaurante mañana y durante la noche, frente a todos los comensales y la prensa te propondrá matrimonio oficialmente.

Lucy: Papá, eso es demasiado pronto.

Papá: Si es más rápido es mejor, así que prepárate.

Lucy: Bien, si tu lo dices…

No me importa ayudarlo pero, ¿en serio no había otra forma de hacerlo?  
>Paso rápido el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, ya me estaba arreglando para aquella cena, baje a la sala y ahí estaba mi padre con un chico, era Gray Fullbuster…<p>

Papá: Ah, ya estas lista, déjenme presentarlos formalmente., Gray ella es mi hija, su nombre es Lucy, Lucy el es Gray Fullbuster.

Gray: Mucho gusto.

Lucy: Igualmente…

Papá: Bien, váyanse ya, yo estaré allá pronto.

Gray me ofreció su brazo, yo lo acepte, parece ser un chico educado y gentil, además debo admitirlo, es muy guapo…  
>Llegamos a su auto, subimos y lo encendió inmediatamente…<p>

Lucy: Así que… tu serás mi prometido…

Gray: Eso parece…

Lucy: Tú… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

Gray: Por supuesto que no, mi padre me obligo a hacerlo…

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Gray: Como lo escuchaste, el me obligo a hacerlo.

Lucy: ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Gray: No estás en disposición para decirme eso, si tu no hubieras aceptado yo no estaría en esta situación, esto ha sido tu culpa.

Es cierto, tal vez lo que hice arruino sus planes…  
>Estaba demasiado silencioso, de repente me di cuenta de que ya llevábamos un buen rato en el auto…<p>

Lucy: ¿El restaurante esta muy lejos?

Gray: No iremos a ese tonto restaurante.

Lucy: ¿De qué hablas?, tenemos que ir…

Gray: Yo no pienso ir a aquel lugar y fingir alegría por algo que en realidad odio…

Lucy: Pero… entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar?

Gray: Le mande un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que yo prefería ir a otro lugar contigo…

Lucy: ¿Siempre eres así de rebelde?

Gray: Normalmente…

De repente Gray detuvo el auto frente a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Lucy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Gray: ¿No es obvio?, vinimos a cenar.

Entramos a aquel restaurante. La gente se nos quedaba viendo ya que estábamos vestidos demasiado formales, en cuanto llegamos a una mesa uno de los trabajadores se acercó para tomar nuestra orden.

Xx: Bienvenido, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Gray: Quisiera una hamburguesa.

Xx: ¿Y usted?

Lucy: ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsu es mi mejor amigo desde hace ya varios años, nos separamos después de graduarnos de la escuela media…

Natsu: ¿_?, ¿Eres tú?... no te reconocí, estas demasiado… linda…

Lucy: Gracias…

Gray: Disculpa, ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar?

Lucy: Oh, cierto, ammm… quiero una ensalada…

Natsu: Siempre saludable, ¿cierto?

Gray: Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

Natsu: Am, perdón, yo soy Natsu, un amigo de Lucy, ¿y tu eres?

Gray: Gray Fullbuster, su prometido.

Natsu abrió mucho los ojos en señal de que estaba muy sorprendido, demonios, no quería que el se enterara de esta manera, no así…  
>Natsu sonrio.<p>

Natsu: _, felicidades, no me esperaba esa noticia.

Lucy: Natsu, yo…

Gray: ¿Podrias traernos nuestra orden?

Natsu: Si, en un momento se la traigo.

Natsu se fue, rayos, lo decepcione…

Gray: Así que, ¿Un amigo tuyo?

Lucy: Si… un muy buen amigo…

Gray: Ja, vaya que sufrio con la noticia, ¿no crees?

Lucy: ¿A que te refieres?

Gray: Es mas que obvio que les gustas a ese muchacho.

Lucy: Eso es mentira, lo único que el siente por mi es cariño… como si fuéramos hermanos…

Gray: Bien, aun así, después de que te conviertas en mi esposa no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver…

Lucy: ¿Qué?, tu no puedes obligarme.

Gray: Por supuesto que podre, seras mi esposa y tendre derecho sobre ti.

Lucy: Me estas tratando como un objeto.

Gray: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Lucy: En serio eres un tonto.

Me levante de la silla y me fui directamente al auto, ahí me encerre. ¿Qué demonios se cree?, el no me va a tratar así nunca mas, no se lo permitiré.  
>Minutos después salió el restaurante con una bolsa en sus manos, subió al auto y me ignoro completamente, conducía en a una buena velocidad, de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos saliendo de la ciudad…<p>

Lucy: ¿A dónde demonios vas?

Gray detuvo el coche en medio de la carretera, ¿acaso esta loco?, ¿Por qué lo hace?  
>Tomo la bolsa con la que había salido del restaurante, saco una hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla, ignorándome, solo veía como el le daba bocados a aquella hamburguesa… solo lo veía y mi estomago comenzó a hacer ciertos ruidos, el lo noto y comenzó a reírse, yo, avergonzada decidí mirar por la ventana…<p>

Gray: Oye, voltea.

Lucy: ¿Qué quieres?

Gray: Abre tu boca.

Dijo con otra hamburguesa en sus manos frente a mi…

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Gray: Abre tu boca.

Lucy: No gracias.

Tenia tantas ganas de comer esa hamburguesa, pero mi estúpido orgullo me impide pensar claramente ahora.  
>Mi estomago volvió a hacer ruido, mire a Gray y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, por un momento me sonroje al ver su bonita sonrisa… volvió a poner la hamburguesa frente a mi, esta vez no me pude resistir y le di un mordisco…<p>

Gray: Hasta que por fin la muerdes…¿a que hora comiste?

Lucy: Solo… comí en la mañana…

Gray: Come toda esta hamburguesa, si no lo haces te llevare aun mas lejos de aquí…

Lucy: ¿Llevarme lejos?

Gray: Si te das cuenta te estoy llevando cada vez mas lejos, para que así pasemos tiempo juntos, cosa que tu odias, supongo…

Lucy: ¿Crees que te odio?, por dios, nos acabamos de conocer, ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

Gray: A lo que me referia era a que odias a la persona que seguro arruinara tu juventud, una persona que no conoces y con la que te vas a casar por obligación, no porque quieras…

El piensa que lo odio, bueno, no fue su culpa, tal vez yo debería ser la persona odiada, de no haber sido porque acepte el compromiso el seguiría feliz con su vida…

Gray: Voltea.

Le hice caso y cuando lo hice su rostro estaba frente al mío, me observo detenidamente a los ojos, después se acerco a mis labios y me beso delicadamente… yo no sabia que hacer… hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… demonios… era mi primer beso… ¡Mi primer beso!  
>Se alejo delicadamente de mi y me miro a los ojos…<p>

Gray: ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste con este beso?


End file.
